


wishing well

by morino



Series: [ collection ] – cocktail [6]
Category: springwave
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: "ah, so another 'bend you over and call him daddy' type."[ soulmate au: yoonhan, cj; lucy/jonny ]





	wishing well

Soul-marks were the dumbest shit in the universe. The entire universe, and the universe is kind of a big place.

There are probably little dick-shaped crabs with spikes coming out of their everything dancing around the surface of an undiscovered planet somewhere and if the human race were to find them, they'd probably be named fellacrations and they still wouldn't be as stupid as soul-marks.

And yet here he was at another goddamn party (Yoonhan uses the term loosely) because the people he's unwittingly began to label as friends seem to like the idea of turning everything into an excuse to get together and talk over drinks while the soundtrack of their lives - proudly provided by Joonsuh; fuck Joonsuh - plays in the background.

This is worse than most though, thanks to their reason for hanging out today, as well as the hand-to-ass and mouth-to-every-visible-area-of-bare-skin couple probably halfway through sullying the kitchen under the guise of getting more snacks for their party of five.

Because everyone knows Jongbin's back being pressed against the edge of a kitchen counter and Minseo's hands sinking into his back pockets as they suck face will _somehow_ deliver junk food to their friends in the living room and simultaneously solve world hunger.

Fucking hell.

When Yoonhan wanders into the kitchen looking for a drink, he doesn't do much to disturb them other than unnecessarily bang the fridge door closed once he's pulled out a can of coke for himself.

At the sudden noise, Jongbin blinks out of their kiss, his lips puffy and glossy and worn, eyes wide like he's just remembered they didn't bother to close the kitchen door and pretty much anyone could walk in and witness this.

Minseo's body, on the other hand, seems to melt into his even more. Like it's heavy and also heavily annoyed that she has to stop her hips from grinding Jongbin back against the counter for any reason at all.

Yoonhan gets it, he does, but his understanding doesn't work the same way a buffer might.

"How's the snack hunt going?" Yoonhan asks, unashamedly not bothering to focus his gaze anywhere other than Jongbin's mouth. "Your tongue find anything in the back of his throat?"

The pack of chips that's subsequently thrown at his legs is enough of an indication that Minseo would like his eyes elsewhere and him out of the room. Yoonhan picks the packet up from the floor and obliges, not really in the mood to do more than be in a mood. Although Yoonhan, unlike _some_ people, has the decency to close the door on his way out.

He makes it a point to slam it shut, of course, because they deserve it.

They aren't so terrible on their own (most of the time), but the agony those two put him through he wasn't willing to deal with it was immense. And yeah, sure, he wasn't a dandelion, but at least he wasn't insufferable because _oh, some cosmic force decided our individual insufferable messes would be even more powerful and potent if we were insufferable together. How a-freaking-dorable._

God.

Anyway.

Soul-marks? Still shit.  
  
Which brings him back to the reason they're hanging out today - their second resident thirst-monger, Joonsuh, thought he saw his ultimate soul-fucker in line at a store this afternoon. Now everyone gets to gather in his apartment to acknowledge that was a thing.

Joonsuh didn't talk to him (" _he checked out and left before I could get to him_ "), didn't even see if the scribble on the guy's arm was fully identical (" _his sleeve covered some of it up, but the bottom was pretty much the same?_ "), but fuck the already bullshit terms and conditions nature's put in place, let's all hope he's the one and that they magically go to the same store at the same time in the next week and bang each other right there in the 'condoms are important' aisle to consummate their bond because why not.

Not that they spent any more than maybe fifteen minutes talking about it before moving on to others things, like talking over crappy action movies and making out in the kitchen, but still.  
  
Once he's returned to the living room, Yoonhan chucks his newly acquired chips onto Joonsuh's lap, who's still sitting on the couch and watching television. Except now he's alone.  
  
"Where'd your friend go?"

Joonsuh rips the packet open and nods in the direction of the door leading out of the living room.

"Ran out to do something, I guess. Seemed important."  
  
"So he's sexting someone off in the bathroom?"

"Probably," Joonsuh's syllables all tumble out on the gust of an exasperated sigh, eyes glancing over to Yoonhan as he sat down next to him. "You know how Min gets."  
  
"Thought he'd still be busy being all over you."

"Don't," Joonsuh warns, the word stuck somewhere between a demand and a tired man's plea.

Yoonhan listens for once, looking at the characters wildly running on screen without paying any real attention to what was actually going on or why. There were more pressing curiosities Yoonhan wanted to attend to.

"You said the guy was big?"

A beat passes, as if Joonsuh is trying to figure out whether it was Yoonhan that had just spoken to him and not some ghostly fellow that popped into the room in the last several seconds.

It's not like Yoonhan's surprised by the double-take; he doesn't typically care about this shit, and anyone without too many of their wires crossed could easily see that.

"Uh, yeah," Joonsuh sounds like he's speaking around a mouthful of chips. He waits until his mouth is empty before continuing. "Muscled bear type, I guess?"

"Ah," Yoonhan rests his head on the back of the couch, head partially turned to face Joonsuh, "so another 'bend you over and call him daddy' type."

"Really?" Joonsuh sighs, like he was somehow blindsided by the possibility that maybe the only reason Yoonhan would even ask was to try and fuck with him more.

That's not the reason why, not today, but Yoonhan gives himself a moment to pretend it is, anyway.

"It's been a pattern for every potential boyfriend you've seen in the last, like, five months. If you want some guy to plow you that bad, you can do it without a matching tattoo, you know."

"You're making this sound like a proposition."

Right now, hearing all the shit coming out of his mouth, knowing where this... advice stems from, the reason refusing to be ignored as it continuously slams up against the front of his brain, Yoonhan kind of wishes he was angling for sex.

It would be easier to brush off than whatever the hell this is - what do people call it, concern? Something like that. It feels foreign and Yoonhan hates the discomfort it brings, but he pushes forward because he's fond of lying in the graves he digs for himself, regardless of why they were dug up in the first place.

"It's me saying you should take a break from being so pathetic once in awhile and live or some shit. It's tiring to watch."

Yoonhan refuses to mention the report he half-heard when he was loitering outside a convenience store a couple of nights ago, about some moron who got conned out of his money because the stranger that told said he was his soulmate turned out to not be. Obviously.

He doesn't mention it because he knows Joonsuh isn't that much of an idiot. Because Joonsuh hasn't gone into any shady alleyways looking to meet someone based on some blurry pictures of a fake mark and a charming smile, and seems smart enough to continue not doing that.

But mostly because people tend to assume things when you tell them that you heard about a story somewhere, thought about them, and then felt the need to remind them not to do dumb shit. Like it means something, or whatever. And Yoonhan would very much like to avoid that.

Two full seconds of dead silence pass between the two of them and Joonsuh spends them looking at Yoonhan with this fucking glint in his eyes, like he knows something Yoonhan doesn't.

Yoonhan's about to stand up and bother the jerks making out in the kitchen again because the look on Joonsuh's face is making him feel weird, but then Joonsuh opens his mouth and—   

"It almost sounds like you're trying to say something," he pauses to take a deep breath in, places a hand on his chest, "... _nice_."

Yoonhan barks out something that sounds like a laugh, if you covered one ear and then plopped your head straight into water before hearing it.  

"It's called common sense," and for good measure, "fuck off."

Joonsuh doesn't, and they both stay on the couch continuing to only kind of watching the movie as they share one measly packet of chips between themselves for a while.

Then there's this sharp noise from the kitchen, like something's hit the ground.

One of them's going to have to get another packet eventually. In fact, when Yoonhan glances over at Joonsuh's lap, he can count maybe three worthwhile chips and a couple more crumpled pieces at the bottom of the packet waiting to be shovelled into one of their mouths.

They lock eyes just as it sounds like someone's kicked the door of one of the lower cupboards.

"Not it."

"Not— _come on_."

Joonsuh practically throws the nearly empty packet onto Yoonhan's thighs when he stands up, and Yoonhan watches him march into the kitchen with a look on his face that is maybe a little too satisfied.


End file.
